


The Winning Kiss

by icyvanity



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, Kevin is pissy, M/M, public coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin implores Neil to "pretend to be straight". Neil agrees, but does what he wants anyways (as usual).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> #35: “I know that you have reached a decision, but given that it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it” (requested by anonymous)

“Look, Neil—”

Neil was not a fan of _anything_ that started with that phrase, especially if it was coming out of Kevin Day’s mouth. Neil stayed late after practice, expecting everyone to be gone by the time he got out of the shower. Unfortunately, Kevin had seated himself on the bench in front of Neil’s locker; there was no way around him.

Neil tried to restrain his sigh.

“—I understand that you weren’t allowed to be with anyone when you were younger—same as me—and now that you can, you want to be with Andrew. I’m not particularly sure why _anyone_ would want to be in a relationship with Andrew Minyard, to be honest. But that’s your decision, not mine. And homosexuality isn’t a bad thing, but it could damage your career, and that’s really not something you can let happen—”

The sigh slipped out.

“—so maybe, just in front of the press, could you pretend to be straight? For me, if not for your own life’s sake.”

“You do realize I don’t swing, right?” Neil asked, shutting his locker very carefully.

Kevin gave him a pointed look, “ _Neil_. I live with you. I know you and Andrew are fucking. I had to buy extra-strength earplugs because you’re the loudest person I’ve ever heard in bed. I don’t even sleep in our room when you two are going at it, and I can still hear it from Matt’s couch.”

Neil wasn’t in the mood to explain himself to Kevin—not that he knew how to, beyond his tireless repetition of _I don’t swing_. So he nodded, not agreeing to anything in particular, but wanting to shut Kevin up.

Kevin smiled at him, clapping him on the shoulder, “Thanks, man.”

* * *

 Neil and Andrew were very good at communicating in their relationship—or lack thereof, in Andrew’s opinion. He wasn’t against a relationship with Neil; rather, he just didn’t trust the label. In his experience, labeling things didn’t make them better.

But, Neil was different. Andrew didn’t trust anyone like he trusted Neil, with his secrets, with the truth, with his kisses and his skin and his nightmares.

So, when Neil held a hand out to stop him before they walked onto the court, Andrew stopped. The rest of the team was filing out of the locker room, so Neil’s words came out in Russian.

“If we win this game, can I kiss you on the court?”

Andrew blinked, “Why?”

“Maybe I want to,” Neil said, shrugging.

“Maybe you should get used to not getting what you want,” Andrew said, stepping around his arm and following the team.

But, when the final buzzer went off, the score reading 16-7, Andrew met Neil’s eyes across the court. Neil’s helmet was already off, cradled in his hands; Andrew rolled his eyes but nodded, tugging his off and dropping it at his feet. Their teammates were celebrating, wrapped around each other in the middle of the court, but Neil threw his helmet towards them and started towards Andrew.

By the time he made it to the goal, he was running. Andrew was prepared as Neil jumped on him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Neil was laughing, adrenaline singing through his veins. Andrew spun him in one singular circle before Neil looked down at him again.

“Yes or no?” He asked, just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the fans.

“Yes.”

Neil was cupping his face then, ducking down to bring their lips together. Andrew’s arms tightened beneath Neil’s legs, fingers digging into Neil’s shorts. The kiss was bruising and messy, chapped lips sliding against grinning teeth, which in turn bit down. Neil stuttered a gasp at that, hands sliding back to Andrew’s hair; Andrew shivered.

He pulled away, still looking at Neil, but finally hearing the roar of the crowd had grown louder with chants of both their names. Andrew let Neil down, leaning over to pick up his helmet, before dragging him off of the court.

Kevin was fuming when they got back to the locker room. Allison and Matt had press duty, while everyone else searched through their duffels for money (Allison had, unsurprisingly, won a bet about this).

“We won,” Dan said to him. “Shouldn’t you be happy?”

“Neil, we decided you would—”

Neil cut him off, “I know that you have reached a decision, but given that it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it”

Nicky whistled, “Damn, who showed Neil _The Avengers_?”

“Decision?” Andrew asked in Russian, narrowed eyes meeting Neil’s.

“He told me to pretend to be straight. For my career,” Neil replied. The rest of the team shot them confused looks until Andrew stalked over to Kevin, shoving him up against his locker.

“Stay out of my business,” Andrew warned. “Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

Kevin rubbed his neck, swallowing visibly, and nodded. Andrew released him, but only to drag Neil closer. Andrew didn’t like doing things for others’ sakes, but maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He was glad it was Neil, with his lips pressed against Andrew’s and his hand flipping Kevin the bird.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/142956741013/i-love-your-writing-and-35-please)


End file.
